Silver Bow
by Mika Lockheart
Summary: This is the sequel to "Masked". Elanis is reborn and Athena and Elanis struggle to get their relationship back, while at the same time command armies. Will they be successful or will al those years of watching Elanis grow up, have been in vain?...I suck a
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Its been 10 years since the rebirth of Elanis. Her new family has just moved to Thrace and Elanis is excited about exploring.

"Elanis don't wander too far please." Her mother Katheraine said.

"OK mom" Elanis called as she ran out the door, ready to look around her new home.

Elanis was 10 years old now and she was fascinated with archery and the art of war. She'd only agreed to move because Thrace was known to have some of the best Archery ranges in all of Greece. She grinned as she saw the archery tagets in the fields.

"Gosh, its twice the size or Corrinths range!" She thought happily as she walked faster towards the range.

The range was empty she noticed as she walked to the archers starter lines. From where she stood, the targets were only dots in the distance she squinted to see them as the sun came out from behind the clouds. She looked down to the ground as something caught her eye. Elanis knelt to the ground and picked up a small piece of shiny metal, it was carved into the shape of an owl, it reminded her of something......something familiar. She ran her finger along the delicate carved lines. All of a sudden flashes started going through her mind

_"I need a a general to lead my army in defence of Athens." A woman clad in golden armor stated. "Will you do it?"_

_A tall brunette was with the other woman. "Yes, I'll do it."_

Another image appeared

_"You really are incredible." the taller brunette said softly._

_the smaller woman smiled "Thank you, but I'm afraid that honor is yours my love"_

Elanis whimpered softly as a final image appeared

_"I love you" The smaller girl said softly._

_"I love you more sweetie." The brunette smiled playfully._

Ten year old Elanis shook her head. What had just happened? It didn't scare her, it had felt familiar, like it had happened to her. Elanis tucked the little owl into her tunic pocket and ran home.

**4 years later -Archery Compition- Thrace-**

"Wow Elanis! 6 out of 7! Great job!" Lara said as she met up with her friend. "If the wind hadn't come up you would have scored 7 out of 7."

"It wasn't the wind, Lara, I shot poorly." Elanis said as they walked away from the competition crowd.

"I still think it was the wind." Lara said stubbornly.

"Well it wasn't." Elanis replied. "I didn't focus."

"You did fine! You were the only girl competitor!" Lara grinned "And those men almost died of shock when you did better then most of them."

Elanis stopped walking. "Most. See? I don't want to be better then _Most_. I want to be better then _all_ of them Lara."

"And you will be better then them!"

"Only with more practice."

"You already practice 4 hours a day!" Lara pointed out.

"then I'll pratice for 5 hours." Elanis said simply. "I can do better."

Lara sighed. "Fine...Ok, You can do better, you know I'll support you."

"I know" Elanis hugged her friend. "Thanks, I'm going to head home, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Elanis headed home, taking a shortcut through the woods. It was eerie, being in the woods alone. It was perfect silence, she kept walking, not wanting to take longer then she needed to be.

All of a sudden she felt someone grab her and a hand go over her mouth.

"Don't scream." The voice said. "If you scream I will kill you. Understood?"

Elanis whimpered softly and nodded.

"You think you can do better then the men, you think you'll be able to win against me? Against all the other men. You're wrong, and if you ever beat me again at a competition I'll kill you." The man snarled as he slapped Elanis across the face. "I don't want to see you at another competition ever again--"

"Get away from her." A calm voice stated.

"No"

"Get away from her immediately, or you will pay the price." The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young woman, dressed in armour, she had a delicate build and her auburn hair framed her features wonderfully.

Elanis cringed as the man tightened a grip around her waist.

"Move away from her." The woman said.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I told you to." The woman's calm tone didn't change.

"Ha! A woman telling me what to do. Who do you think you are? A Goddess?" The man laughed.

A dangerous smile crept across the woman's delicate features. "Oh I don't think I'm a goddess, I _know_ I'm one." The woman shot a stream of blue energy at the man, the force making him let go of Elanis and making him fly back a few feet.

" You would do well to listen when a Goddess tells you to do something." The Goddess stated coldly. "Now listen well. If I see you near Elanis again I will kill you, She may compete at any competition she pleases, and if she wins, she's happy, which means I'm happy. If I find out you or anyone else has tried to harm her, or jeopardise her chances of winning, I will personally make sure my sister Artemis has her hounds rip you apart. And I'm certain you've heard stories about how vicious they are."

The man nodded. "Yes of course"

"Good." The goddess glared at the man "Now leave."

The man scrambled to his feet and ran.

Elanis watched with wide eyes as the woman turned towards her.

"Dont be frightened Elanis, I won't harm you." The woman said softly. "Are you ok?"

Elanis nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Thank you." Elanis whispered.

"You're welcome." The woman smiled softly.

"Who are you? H-how do you know my name?" Elanis asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that yet Elanis. You'll know soon enough." The woman looked up. "You should get home before it gets dark."

Elanis nodded as she turned to leave."

"Wait"

Elanis looked at the woman.

"Don't forget this." The Goddess handed her a small carving, a carving of an owl.

"Thank you...I don't know what I would have done if I had lost this." Elanis tucked the owl away in her pocket.

"Its pretty, where did you get this?"

"I found it...drawn to it…In a way. Does that sound crazy?" Elanis asked

"No, it doesn't." The Goddess smiled. "Not at all."

"Elanis smiled. "I should get home."

"Yes you should." The woman nodded, "Good bye Elanis."

"Good bye" Elanis quickly walked home. That Goddess seemed so familiar...

**CH 2 Thinking.**

Athena sat on Olympus in deep thought. Elanis was fourteen now and her flashbacks would start to become more frequent, more detailed. It would not be much long longer before the truth would be told.

Athena thought back to earlier that day when she'd rescued Elanis from that man. Elanis was so fragile right now, so innocent. It was too early for her to know the truth but sooner or later she would have to know.

Athena sighed softly as she picked up the small silver bow.

She'd been watching Elanis, protecting her since the day of her rebirth, whether it was directly, or indirectly. She defended her former lover without her ever knowing the truth. She didn't know Athena, not yet anyway.

"Soon." Athena whispered. "Soon all will be revealed."

_**Six years later**… (AN: Thank you to my dutch hero,( you know who you are!) for help on this section!_

Elanis had just gone to sleep, it had been a rough day for her and her mother had told her to get some sleep. She loved her mother, her mother is the most important person in her life. In a few moments Elanis fell asleep and started dreaming….

_"Good job Elanis!" a woman said to her._

_"Thank you Helàna." Elanis replied._

_"Youre definitly going to get first"_

_"Don't say that, I could very well lose." Elanis said, taking the string off her bow._

_"With a set like that its difficult to imagine you losing" A woman said, as she materialized in front of Elanis and her apparent fan base._

_The warrior was immediately on her knee, in courtesy to her Goddess, Athena. _

_"My goddess, it is a pleasure to be in your diving presence" The warrior said._

_Athena smiled. "Please stand, Elanis of Nisenai. Do you have a few moments? I would like to speak with you."_

_"Of course my Goddess." Elanis stood._

_The two women walked away from the crowd and competition._

_"You're a fine Archer, Elanis" Athena stated._

_"Thank you Athena"_

_"You're welcome. How is it, you are not in an army right now?" Athena asked, "I've heard you're an excellent swordswoman and archer."_

_"I was first in command in Lord Lysander's army, but when he was killed the army was dismissed and not needed."_

_"And you were first in command?"_

_"Yes my Goddess."_

_"Impressive" Athena stated. "Have you heard of the threat Poisdon, poses to Athens?"_

_"I've heard, I'm afraid I do not know all the details, My goddess."_

_"Poisidon, wants Athens as his patron city."_

_"I thought Athens was your city?"_

_"It is. I need a champion to lead my army, if need be, to defend Athens." Athena looked at Elanis. "Under normal circumstances I would ask my father for a tournament, the winner being my new champion. But your talents in archery and from what I've heard, your work with a sword, not to mention already being a commander in the past, makes me feel inclined to ask you, to lead my army, if war against Poisdon is inevitable."_

_"Of course, if that is how I may serve my Goddess, I would be happy to help."_

_"Thank you." Athena nodded her thanks. "I will visit you later, and we can discuss these matters furthur."_

_"Yes my Goddess" Elanis said._

_" If you will excuse me I have some important matters that need my attention."_

_Elanis nodded. "I look forward to speaking to you tonight, my Goddess,",_

_"Good bye. Elanis of Nisenai." Athena said as she disappeared in a flash of light._

Elanis awoke with a gasp as she was startled by a bright light. She was sitting up in her bed, confused about the dream she just had. It was strange, to her it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like it was real. The spoken words, the bow in her hand and then there was the Goddess Athena, she remembered her from something. Yes of course, it was the same woman she saw four years ago, when that man threatened her. So... it was the mightyAthena who rescued her.

But that still doesn't explain her dream, it was all so confusing. She decided to get some fresh air.

"Good morning Elanis, did you sleep well?" her mother asked as she walked out of her room.

"Yes I had a good night mother, I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No, thank you mother, I'm fine." And then Elanis walked outside.

She walked to the small lake that was a few meters from their house and seated herself with her legs crossed. It had not been the first time she had these dreams, but they never were as clear as this one.

"Good morning Elanis, did you sleep well?" A female voice from behind her said.

Elanis stood up and turned around, immediately she knelt down as she saw the Goddess Athena standing in front of her.

"Yes My Goddess, I slept well." She replied in a formal tone of voice.

The Goddessstepped forward and pulled Elanis back up "Please Elanis, do not bow for me." She said. "Stand up and look me in my eyes, what do you see?"

Elanis looked up, as soon as her eyes were locked on those of Athena memories shotthrough

her head. Memories of her relationship with the Goddess, their first meeting, their first kiss…they were lovers…until…

"No!" she gasped as she saw herself being killed by a black haired woman.

Athena got hold of her shoulders "It's okay Elanis, calm down."

The confused woman dropped herself on her knees, trying to realize what had just happened. She was shocked, startled, she did not know what to think. Was this her future, was this the life she had ahead of her?

"I'm going to die…" she said with a trembling voice.

The Goddess crawled down beside her "No my love, you already died, you have been reborn with the memories of you're past life." Athena wrapped one arm around Elanis and pulled her closer.

"Wha…what? I don't understand."

"Elanis, in you're past life a woman named Xena murdered you. We were lovers and my life was nothing without you. I could think of nothing but revenge but then Hades offered me a second chance, and that was you being reborn."

Athena stood up and help up her hand to Elanis, Elanis accepted it and let herself being pulled up by the Goddess.

"Look at you know, reborn and stronger then ever."

A small smile was forming on her face, but it still was very confusing to her.

"Please my Goddess, I need some time alone…I'm confused."

Disappointment covered Athena's face. Even so, she could understand that Elanis needed some time on her own.

"Yes, of course Elanis, I can understand. If you need me, all you have to do is call my name and I'll be there before you know it."

The Goddess was gone in a flash. Elanis seated herself on the cold ground again and crossed her legs. Was this all for real or was the Goddess just lying to her, no it had to be real, it felt real to her and why would the Goddess lie to her. Athena was a beautiful woman and the few times she had met her Athena had being very kind to her. Athena has to be telling the truth, why else had she always had been there when her life was at danger, to protect her so that once she's old enough, Elanis can protect herself and remembers what her past life had been about.

**_Thats all for now...Review if you want this to be continued!_**

**_Athyna_**


	2. Lies

_"Don't tell me you're falling for it again." A voice replied behind Elanis, after making sure Athena had left_

Elanis looked up to see a dark haired man with a smug grin upon his features. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Name's Ares."

"The God?" Elanis asked. _Wow…Two Gods in one day _she thought.

"The one and only." Ares replied. "I…heard you had a visit from my sister?"

Elanis nodded, looking at the grass by her feet.

"What did she tell you exactly?" Ares asked/

"That her and I were in love in another life…that I was in her army." Elanis said this softly not meeting the male Gods eyes.

"And you believe her?"

"I think so…I mean she's saved my life more times then I can count. When I was a child if I couldn't sleep I could feel this presence with me. If I was in trouble she was always the one to protect me. I don't have a reason to not trust her."

"Except that she's the reason you died in the first place. If it wasn't for wanting to slaughter an innocent child, You wouldn't never have died to begin with." Ares twisted the story around to his advantage.

"What are you talking about?" Elanis asked suspiciously.

"During your past life, Athena became obsessed with a baby that had been born. She did everything in her power to kill it. One day her army-with you as commander of course seized an entire village of peasants-farmers really, nothing more. They couldn't even defend themselves. During one of the attacks the village commander killed you-Athena didn't even use her healing abilities to save you."

"She…let me die?"

"Yes." Ares smiled to himself. "Yes, Elanis, she let you die."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To protect you of course. I don't want to see you fall victim to her again." He slyly wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know…my army is always willing to take new recruits, if you're going to join any army…make it mine and I can promise you that I will make you so powerful, Athena herself will tremble before you."

Elanis didn't say anything. She had heard of Ares' women before and the triumph he brought them but at what cost? She asked herself. "I…need to think about this."

"Of course, I understand." He feigned an understanding smile. " Let me know when you've made up your mind." He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

_Let me die? That can't be…she said she loved me so wouldn't she save me if she could? Maybe she couldn't, maybe I was too close to death for her to be able to stop it. _Elanis sat there in deep thought trying to figure out which God was telling the truth.

This story is being continued for my beautiful Caroline! Thanks for prodding me to finish this story! Its all for you! Les

Reviews are very much loved and appreciated. And think…if you review I'll give you a cookie (nods)


End file.
